


Let's Go Have Fun?

by smoaknsnow6



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknsnow6/pseuds/smoaknsnow6
Summary: Snowbarry fic that takes place around 1x07. Caitlin and Barry go places and hangout, they may or may not run into Cisco or Iris and Eddie.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 23





	1. Take my hand

"Barry." A voice says softly. Barry turns around, secretly ready to attack whoever it was. "You seemed pretty tense back there." says Caitlin as she slowly walked over to the steps Barry has been sitting on. "You okay?" Caitlin asks sitting on the lower step.

"I'm fine." Barry says after a way to long break of silence. Caitlin takes the words Barry said and uses them as an excuse for a hug. "It's just been a rough day with Blackout and all." Barry says getting up. Caitlin looks up at him with a small grin.

"You know, hitting you with all that energy was hard. But it was funny seeing you act so serious about getting electrocuted." Caitlin spoke while holding a serious laughing face, which in turn made her friend smile. Barry starts to think back to how ridiculous he was being when he couldn't use his speed. He laughs and starts doing a small dance. Caitlin laughs and looks as if she were going to join him.

She goes to turn on a light then puts on 'Shut up and Dance' and watches as Barry dances through the song and ends it with the famous 'The Worm'.

Caitlin turns on another song and this time is ready to join him. "Put on 'Cotton Eyed Joe'." Barry says before Caitlin leaves the desk. Caitlin agreeingly turns on the song and walks over to Barry.

"Barry, I don't know this dance." Caitlin says. Caitlin began to walk away, then turned back to see Barry still in the middle of the room now with a small frown. Caitlin takes note of that instantaneously and walked back over to him saying "Take my hand."


	2. Have you lost your damn mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know how to summarize it, but I’m sorry I haven’t posted in awhile

Not too long after Caitlin got Barry out of Star L.A.B.S., he started asking questions. His most frequent and unanswered question was “Where are you taking me?” After 5 minutes of asking he finally accepted that he was not getting an answer anytime soon and waited.

It was midnight by the time Cait had gotten them where they needed to be. Barry had fallen asleep in the car, and at this point so had she. They rested in the car til morning hit; and being first asleep Barry was also first awake. He waited and watched as she slept so peacefully. 

After the longest and most peaceful 2 hours of Barry’s life he finally got to ask his undying question. “Where the hell are we?” 

With Caitlin being half awake and her mind elsewhere she hit him back with her question of “What time is it?” Barry pulled out his phone and told her the time. Her response was anything but subtle. As Barry watched her frantically look around for her phone, he was laughing so hard he was crying. Caitlin gave up searching and looked in a mirror to see if she needed to fix her hair. Barry turned back to look at her as his laughing settled and said “You’re holding your phone” 

“What” she said, still a bit flustered. Barry said again, “your phone. Its in your hand.” Caitlin was about to look down at her hand when-

Barry kissed her; she didn’t stop him. Her phone went off, and she pulled away. The text read “I’m here.” Cait and Barry got out of the car to talk to the man. Cait had prepaid for 2 activites for 4 people.

“Which will you be doing first Ms.Snow?” The man says. Barry as confused as ever looks at a laughing Caitlin. “Bungee Junmping” Caitlin says through her laughter. 

Barry still confused and in shock of the situation calmly exclaims “Have you lost your damn mind?” Iris and Eddie come up behind Barry. “Well if Caitlin and Iris are insane lets not accuse them of anything” Eddie says putting his arm around Barry. Barry turns around and hugs Eddie saying “Hey man.” Iris pulls Caitlin aside leaving Eddie and Barry to talk. “Did you tell Barry about our suprise?” Iris asked with a serious tone. “No.” Caitlin responded. “ButBarry kissed me.”


End file.
